The Undetectable Expansion Charm
by mari681
Summary: So I don't clog up my list of stories with random one-and two- shots, and drabbles, I'm gonna post my HP ones here. There may occasionally be a few cross-overs, we'll see. Rated Teen and Up for safety. Some may go over, but I'll up the rating if that happens. If anyone wishes to adopt any of these, and continue them, just let me know!
1. Fourteen, yes? Or No?

A/N: Just throwing this up to start the ball rolling. I may or may not come back to finish this, therefore it is going in this work. I am not saying anything about the plot. AU, no warnings

Harry frowned as he made it over the age line. He glanced back at the twins in shock. This was not supposed to happen. He was supposed to be tossed back from the goblet, like the twins were. Looking back, he slowly backed out of the circle, slip of paper clasped firmly in his hand. "Gred? Forge? We better let the headmaster know."

They smirked at him. "C'mon mate..." ...where is your sense..." "...of adventure? It isn't..." "...as if the goblet would..." "...choose an ickle fourth year."

Harry frowned at them. Unknown to Ron or Hermione, or even Lee Jordan, the twins had adopted him as a protege in his first year.

He had resisted, saying he was too young, but they persevered. Persevered as they had done in dragging him into every single one of their pranks over the years.

"I tell you, I really am fourteen. After all, my letter came three years ago, not five. And as I am Harry Potter, there is no bloody way I can be sixteen!"

"We know what you..." "...say. But a first year..." "...seeker? Firsties simply..." "...do not have the balance..." "...needed to play competitively."

They hid their feelings well, but not well enough, thought Harry, smirking as he replied. "What other reason is there? You two are hiding something."

The twins exchanged glances, but ignored the question. Fred stood up from the table top, pulling George after him. "We suspect many..." "...things, little Lion." "However, we know..." "...very little. We..." "...will not taint your..." "...thoughts with ours."

Harry sighed as the two sixth years left the great hall. Shaking his head, Harry dropped the paper, trailing after them. He wouldn't tell Dumbledore. No need. After all, the cup was sentient. There was no way it would let anyone under sixteen enter. Even if the headmasters' line was faulty.

A shadowy figure slipped past the trio leaving the great hall. Perhaps, if the two in front hadn't been running away from the third, they would have seen him. Alas, they didn't. That one missed sighting changed the future of the whole wizarding world, yet perhaps not as much as the twins taking in Harry had.

Harry stood up, ignoring the glances sent his way. No way. No bloody way. For one, he wasn't sixteen. And, even if he had, he had never put that slip of paper into the cup. Oh, he was soooo going to kill the twins. No, not kill them. He had a much better idea. One worthy of even the all-famous marauders.


	2. Strip Poker Cheats

Prompt 477. The Marauders and the Gryffindor girls play strip poker. & Prompt 415. Remus Lupin gets drunk for the first time. & Prompt 449. "Shouldn't you have retired by now?" found on tumblr

No Pairings.

Played fast and hasty with the Gryffindor girls of that era. Also, with the rules of strip poker.  
Do Not Own Anything.

* * *

Lilly glanced across the common room with a frown at the giggling - yes, giggling! - group of seventh year boys,, interrupting her conversating with Alice. She stared at them until Alice poked her with a quill. "Lil, ignore them. surely even the 'famous' marauders cannot get themselves into trouble on the first day of term?"

Lilly sighed. "I don't know, Al. After all, Headmaster Dumbledore saw fit to give him the head-boy slot. And we all k..."

Now it was Alices' turn to sigh. "Yes, Lil, 'We all know what those boys enjoy doing. Rather, who they enjoy doing."

Lilly giggled at that herself. "I have said that far too much, haven't I?"

"Welllll..." Alice drawled, smirking. "Only if you weren't obsessed with a certain boy in that group."

Swatting her friend over the head, Lilly stuck her tounge out. "And who is obsessed with Frank, hmmm?"

It rapidly descended into a tickling match between the two girls, so engrossed in which they were, that they didn't notice they had company until one James Potter dumped a bucket of ice cold water on them.

That had both up the girls up, with fire in their eyes, wands at the ready. James merely held up his hands, and grinned easily. "Whoa, there. I've been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes. What would McGonagall say?"

Lilly tossed her hair, gallantly ignoring her soaking wet - and very white - uniform blouse, a feat which James Potter seemed to have trouble managing. "Hmph. And what woud she say if she knew the head-boy was dumping ice on people?"

Alice shook her head, and stepped between the two, tossing an apolgetic glance towards her best friend. "Potter. What do you need?"

"Oh, we don't need anything. But we did want to be polite..." here Lilly sniffed disdainfully. "Polite, and ask you two to join us for a card game. Mary and Greta already agreed to it."

Sighing, Lilly spoke up. "And you want it to be even, am I correct? Dare I ask if there is a catch?"

Grinning, Sirius came up, and slung an arm over James' shoulders. "Oh, no catch. Just a friendly game of Poker, with a tad of firewhiskey to wet our throats."

Both Lilly and Alice eyed the boys with distrust. They were putting on the innocent act a little bit too well for everything to be on the even. Then they look at each other, shrugged, and grinned. Lilly nodded her head. "Fine, we'll play."

* * *

They played partners. Oddly, the marauders insisted on a variation of the sticking charm - where nobody could leave until the game was , James and Sirius were the first to lose, with an even more surprising grace. It wasn't until they stood up, and, gracefully once more, pulled off their outer robes, that Lilly and Alice realized they had been had. Especially when the other two girls merely looked on with slightly detached interest.

When the two boys sat down, Lilly immediately sent a stinging hex at both of them. "You prats!"

James just laughed, but Sirius pouted a bit. "Oh, you should know better by know."

Alice sighed, shaking her head. They were in this now, for better or worse. "Fine, fine. Idiots! Explain the rules. NOW."

"Calm down, Ally-girl. It is low-risk Strip Poker. Only the first to fold, and his partner, has to strip. Everyone else, but the winners of the round, drank a shot of Firewhiskey."

"That is not 'low-risk', Potter!" Lilly hissed between clenched teeth. "'Low-risk would be, oh, I don't know, not losing your clothes at all?"

"Oh, don't get your panties in a twist." commented James off-handedly. "You just have to win. Easy-peasy."

Lilly didn't deign to validate that comment with a reply.

* * *

Ten rounds later, everyone but Alice and Lilly were missing more than two articles of clothing, and everyone, except Alice and Lilly, was quite tipsy. Poor Remus and Pettigrew were the worst of the lot. Pettigrew had actually fallen asleep, and Remus was so drunk he was making attempts to feel-up the girls, and slurring about the moon. Sirius was sighing, and moping about missing his brother, and James? James was singing sonnets to all the girls in the common room. Mary and Greta were a bit better, but both were collapsed over each other, bawling their eyes out.

Alice and Lilly shared a sigh, before leaving the whole mess, and slipping off to their respective dorms. Lilly to the Head-girls' suite, and Alice to the dorms.

* * *

Five minutes later, the portrait opened up, to reveal a very shocked Minerva McGonagall. "Boys! What did you do?" she mumbled under her breath, 'This time, that is.'

It was Remus, poor Remus, who spoke up. "Shouldn't you have retired by now?"

That one comment gained him an extra weeks detention with Flich, as oppsed to the mere weeks' detention the other five got.

And, of course, Lilly and Alice got out of the mess pure and innocent - all thanks to some quick slight-of-hand and subtle charms.


	3. May 20th, 1999 - Luna

A/N: Luna is more than she appears, and she has plans of her own. TimeTurner!Fic, really no point, idea that I never got to.  
If anyone wishes to adopt any of these, just tell me.

* * *

May 20th, 1999 - Second Annual Victory Ball - 18 year old Luna

Luna looked back at her friends with a mysterious smile, slipping away from the large gathering. If anyone had seen her, they would have surely noticed her saner than usual expression and commented, but no one saw her. The only one to know she was leaving was Harry, and even he didn't know the reason why.

Loony Luna was seen as many things, only a few complimentary. She was a Ravenclaw, yet shunned by her dorm-mates. She was one of the 'Ministry Six', but was commonly forgotten, and shoved to the side in favor of the Gryffindors involved. She was motherless, and nearly fatherless as well, for she had to largely look out for her father during the war.

All in all, Luna was an independent girl now, a year after the final battle, and it suited her well. She had nobody to particularly mind if she came home with scratches from her various creature expeditions, no one to fuss if she was out at all hours of the night, no little... or big... children depending on her.

However, she sighed as soon as she was out of sight from the noisy party. Her peaceful world was soon to come crashing down, though no fault but her own. She would soon be chained to one that most of the world would rather see dead... atleast, in her current time.

With that thought, Luna reluctantly pulled out her own special time-turner, the one she had... liberated from the ministry that fateful night. Taking in and holding a deep breath, she quickly spun it 68 times, before releasing it, and letting time begin to flow around her in backwards order. This was dangerous, for it was theorized that using a time-turner to go so far back could actually cause you to deage, if Magic wasn't pleased with your meddling. In spite of this, and other theories, Luna knew that Magic would protect her, for Magic herself had given Luna the dream that started this bloody insane mess.

Once the time stopped flowing, Luna let out a deep breath, before patting the pocket on her robe that she had quite fondly named her Magical Bag of Holding, a reference that only Hermione had understood. The one lone pocket held all she needed to survive in the wild for a week, along with all the 'necessary' supplies for civilization. It utilized an Undetectable Expansion Charm to make the pocket virtually bottomless and weightless.

Re-orienting herself, Luna was quite pleased to find herself in the same geographical location she had started in, though with obviously younger trees. It appeared that she had made it to 1929. Now, to find a house in Hogsmeade, and to finagle her way into a teaching position at Hogwarts, before rescuing her young soon-to-be-charge.

* * *

Hogwarts, 1929

Luna settled herself down onto one of the poofs she had conjured up in nostalgia of her old divination teacher in whose tower she was currently residing. Yes, she had been a fraud, but Sybill Trelawney had always been rather kind to her. Sybill had become rather like a favored aunt in the years they had known each other, and after the war, had become her new step-mother.

With a shake of her head, Luna turned her attention back to how she had gotten here, and her new... job. She was now the Divination Professor at Hogwarts, and she was about the same age as her oldest students. This would be Hell, with a capital H, but worth it. She would be unable to return to her own time for at least a year, and then perhaps longer, depending on how long it took to take Tom from the clutches of that awful orphanage... Of course, she might decide to stay in the past. It would only be... Okay, perhaps not. She would be rather old by the time all her friends were born.

Sucking on the feathered end of a sugar quill, Luna shuffled through the papers on the floor beside her poof. A listing of Divination Books for her choosing... Rubbish! A roster of student names... Uselesss. Aha! This was it. Giggling, a bit madly, Luna grabbed up the paper and exchanged her quill for her wand.

Tapping on the paper with her wand, she reverently whispered, "I solemnley swear I am up to no good."

Luna was so glad when she saw the words appear. This was her one possession that she had worried wouldn't work in this time. After all, the inventors hadn't been born yet.

Her worries relieved, she tapped it once more with her wand. "Mischief Managed." before dropping the parchment into her pocket. She would need it soon.

Standing up from the poof in one graceful movement, Luna moved around the room humming, changing her surroundings as she went.

In the end, about thirty minutes later, the classroom would have been instantly recognizable by any student of Sybil. True, the round room was slightly less cramped, because of Lunas' judicious use of her Undetectable Expansion Charm, but it still held the same furniture. Twenty small circular tables, surrounded by chintz armchairs and fat little poofs. The atmosphere was a bit... more cheerful, however. The windows were open, letting a cool breeze and sunlight in.


End file.
